


Reckless

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bunch of canon and noncanon next gen kids, Boarding School, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs nut up, gryffindors shut up, screw cursed child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: “You’re blackmailing the head boy, insulted a professor, and currently completing a dare from a Slytherin all in the first week of the semester.”Ok, so maybe I’m a little Reckless. But Hufflepuffs can have fun too you know.





	Reckless

Feet pounding the hard earth, running as fast as possible while sweat pours down the skin and wind whips through knotted hair was the greatest feeling in the world. Or at least it was for me. I smiled as I came to a halt at my favorite spot on the top of the large hill and looked over sleepy village where I lived.

The sun's first rays of light were just starting to breach the horizon, making the sky a beautiful sight if orange, pink, and red. This was my favorite part of the day. I always woke up once it started to become light and raced up to this spot ever since I was eight years old. There were hiking trails all along the area and I would run for about an hour before the sun was ready to rise and then I would come back to my boulder. But today I had company. 

“Morning Lian.” Came a cheery voice.

“Hey Derek.” I raised an eyebrow upon seeing my brother. “What’s up?” 

“Why does something need to be up?” My brother replied in mock indignant. “Why can’t I come up to watch the sunrise?” 

“Because the last time I asked you to get up early enough to join me you laughed so hard you fell off your chair.” 

“Fine.” He laughed. “I wanted to talk with you a bit before you got ready to leave.” 

“About what?” I asked as I sat down on the boulder next to him. 

“How you feel about your last year of Hogwarts.” Derek stretched out. “And as head girl no less.” 

“McGonagall must have gone mad.” I shook my head. 

“I’m still shocked you were made a prefect.” My brother laughed, making me chuckle a bit too. “You’re going to rock this year Lian.” 

“I hope so.” I sighed. It was going to be a long year with all the stuff I had planned. Head Girl duties, while looking great on my resume, would just add to the stress. 

“Well hurry up and get home so you can shower and finish packing.” Derek stood back up. “Finn is making crepes.” 

“Yes!” I cheered; that was my favorite breakfast. Derek disapperated back home and I got up to run back to the house. Finn was my brother’s fiancé and an amazing chef. He had the best restaurant in London right on Diagon Ally with the most incredible food. 

I took it a little slower than usual running home, knowing I won’t be able to run through the trails until next summer. I took in the trees and the birds singing. At least I had the lake to run around at school, but this forrest was always my favorite. 

“Hey squirt.” Finn grinned as I got in the door. “Just in time for breakfast.” 

“Thanks Fenston.” I stuck my tongue out at him. He knew I hated the nickname ‘squirt’ so I always retaliated with his full name. He stuck his tongue out at me as he served his chocolate-strawberry crepes. The witty response I had was promptly forgotten as I started to scarf down the food. 

“After you eat hurry up and shower, Alice and her mom should be here in an hour.” Derek reminded me. “Are you packed?” 

“Yep, my trunk is in my room.” I nodded. 

“You got everything?” He pestered. “Broom, uniform, all your books?” 

“Yes Mum.” I rolled my eyes as I quickly went upstairs to shower. 

————————

I was just bringing my trunk down, thank Merlin I was finally 17 and could use magic to carry the damned thing, when the doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” I hollered as I went to open the door. I was promptly talked by a giant fur ball who starting slobbering all over me. 

“Down boy!” Came a shout and the brute was pulled off me. 

“Hello Bruno.” I sighed. “I haven’t seen you in two whole days. You must have missed me terribly.” The giant Irish Wolf Hound finally got off me and I was able to stand. While pets were usually limited to small animals at Hogwarts, somehow my best friend Alice had gotten permission for her ridiculously sized dog to come with her. 

“You ok Lian?” Mrs. Longbottom asked. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” I laughed. I actually love Bruno; he was often my running companion most days. He was an energetic dog so I tended to take him with me and the Longbottoms always appreciated it; Bruno couldn’t cause trouble when he was worn out. 

“Hello Mrs. Longbottom.” My brother greeted as he and Finn walked into the room. 

“I told you, call me Hannah.” She smiled. “Thank you for letting Alice Floo with you guys, our fireplace is still under construction.” 

“Any time Mrs. Lon- Hannah.” Derek smiled. The Longbottoms were the only other wizarding family in the small suburb right outside London which is how our families became close. 

“Alright girls, have a wonderful year!” Mrs. Longbottom hugged her daughter tightly. “Try not to give your father such a hard time dear.” 

“I won’t.” Alice promised. She was finally released as Derek came up to hug me, Finn joining in. 

“Ok munchkin, have a great year.” Derek said. 

“Keep me updated with wedding plans,” I told them as I wiggles out of their grasp. “I did say I would help.” 

“And you have.” Finn laughed. “We will keep you updated.” 

“Oh I’m so looking forward to it.” Mrs. Longbottom smiled. “Like Neville and I said, we are also more than happy to help.” 

“Yes, everyone is so helpful.” Derek pushed me toward the living room where my trunk was waiting for me. “But right now you are going to be late and you are the head girl.” 

“I can catch a hint.” I laughed, quickly grabbing my trunk and dragging it to the fireplace. “Platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross Station!” 

With a stomach turning twirl the world shifted underfoot and I was suddenly staring a train. I quickly moved out of the way to make room for Alice who came out right after me with Bruno by her side. 

“Bruno!” Came a shout and the large dog took off in the direction of the voice. He jumped up to a very tall, blond boy who was petting him lovingly. 

“Hey Scorp.” I grinned as Alice and I approached him and a slightly shorter dark haired boy. “Hey Greg.” 

“Hello Miss Head Girl.” Greg said in a mocking bow. 

“No mocking.” I groaned as my friends laughed. 

“Come on, it’s great that Lian is Head.” Scorpius out an arm around my shoulder. “It means I won’t get shit rounds anymore.” 

“Are you sure about that?” I glared at him. He simply laughed; he never took my threats seriously. 

“We already have a spot on the train, come on.” Greg laughed and led us to a compartment where the rest of our friends were waiting. 

“I’ll be back soon,” I said after putting my trunk up. “Professor Longbottom wants to have a head meeting before the prefect meeting.” 

“Ok, see you.” Alice waved as I quickly headed off. 

Sighing as I started to really, finally accept that this was happening I made my way to the front of the train. 

“I’m just saying Albus and I have proven we work well together.” I heard Rose Weasley say as I approached the front compartment. “So it would have made more since if I was made Head with him.” 

“Headmistress McGonagall made the decision.” Professor Longbottom told her pointedly. “If you still have questions about it you should ask her. Hello Lian.” He stepped out of the way of Rose when he saw me. “Excellent timing. Come on you two.” 

I saw that he motioned at the wall where Albus Potter and his girlfriend Corina Brown where standing. Albus gave Corina a quick kiss and then a pointed look at his cousin before following professor Longbottom into the compartment. Rose gave me a glare as I walked past her, then she and Corina started muttering to each other as they walked off. 

“So you’re head boy,” I reached a hand out to Albus. “I guess we’ll be working together a lot.” 

“Sure.” He shook my hand but looked at me with a scrutinizing expression. “Lexi, right?” 

“Lian.” I corrected, trying not to get offended. “Lian DeMour. We’ve had Herbology together for six years and played against each other in quidditch the last three years. I’m the Hufflepuff seeker.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” He said, as if finally placing where he knew me from. 

"Alright you two." Longbottom said as handed us papers. "Here are the first week’s schedules. All prefects need to submit their extra curricular schedules to you by the end of the week and I need you to make a schedule for the rest of the year. All schedule change requests the rest of the year will go through you two and you both have to sign off on it and find a replacement. If there isn't anyone who can switch, one of you can offer to do it or deny the request. If it's marked by a teacher or the student is sick then you have to replace them if you can't find another. The Head office at the back of the Prefect Study Hall has been notified of you two and it is bewitched to only allow in the pair of you. You will help check off students on Hogsmead trips and assist the professors with the Halloween dance and Winter Ball, but you'll be excused from the end of the year formal and the other prefects will handle it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be wrapped up in quidditch next weekend." Albus said. "With tryouts and everything. So can Linn do the scheduling and I'll owe you one?" He looked at me.

"Li-an." I stretched out in annoyance. "And I'll be busy with quidditch too."

"Yeah, but you guys in Hufflepuff don't really have a chance." He snorted. "You can take a few hours to do it."

"Mr. Potter." Longbottom snapped at him. "That is very rude."

"Yeah, especially since we got the most overall points in our matches last year." I huffed. "You only got to the snitch first last year because it happened to fly right next you you."

"Whatever." He snorted again. "I still won't have the time."

"Then I refuse to do it alone." I crossed my arms.

"Mr. Potter!" Longbottom exclaimed. "Miss DeMour! This is not how heads are suppose to behave!"

"Rose and I wouldn't fight." Albus pointed out and I glared at him.

"Well she's not head girl." I finally snapped at him. "I am. What, just because I'm a Hufflepuff you think I'm going to let you walk all over me and undermine me? Not happening. Let me put it in simple terms for you; I’m head girl. Not Rose Weasley. I earned this spot because I’ve been an excellent prefect and student. So shape the hell up now, or I promise I will make this a very hard year for you.”

"Miss DeMour." Longbottom stuttered as Albus gapped wordlessly at me. "That's..."

"I'll be in the Head's office at 3pm on Saturday.” I continued. “If you aren't there by 3:30, I won’t make any schedules and leave them all for you to do in your precious time. Now I believe the Prefect meeting will be starting soon? I can talk about scheduling if you want to talk about rounds and duties."

The two of them continued to stare at me and I simply shrugged. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I then opened the compartment door to the waiting prefects. 

————————

A/N so I’ve literally rewritten this story 5 times in 3 years because I just could not do my idea justice. But I think I finally have it! Please enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had worked on over at FF.net (under the same username) but I’ve reworked the story and I like the plot better so I’m rewriting and republishing here. Please read and review!!


End file.
